Let the Pieces Fall as They May
by Faith Donovan
Summary: Ever wonder how Laura got over her giggles before her first presidential debate with Gaius Baltar?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

Laura was a little bit embarrassed that Bill had caught her in the middle of her ritual, but she was so nervous about her first presidential debate with Gaius Baltar that she almost didn't care. She apologized to Bill for the mess before explaining the ritual to him and he countered by telling her his father's pre-court ritual. Before she knew it, the giggles hit her. There was something about the way that had said, "You're pretty screwed" that had done her in; or perhaps it had been the look on his face. All she knew was that she started laughing, and once she started, it would take something serious to make her stop. She tried to hold it together but the look on Bill's face was hysterical and she busted out laughing when she told him she used to get the giggles before debate team in high school.

Tory knocked on the door and opened it, announcing that it was time to go. Laura acknowledged her side in her most professional manner and Bill walked towards her, offering his arm to escort her. Just then, the giggles came back and she lost all control of herself as she grabbed onto Bill's arm. She pulled him towards her for a split second as she laughed; Bill just looked at her an amused look, all the while Tory did not looked the least bit amused.

The walk down the corridor to the debate was a long one and Laura spent the majority of it in peals of laughter and tugging at Bill's arm. She would be fine once she entered the debate room, of course, but until then, she'd be a giggling idiot. In a way, it was good for her to get all of her nervous energy out before the debate; it wouldn't do to falter in front of Baltar.

Bill tried to get rid of her giggles as they walked down the hallway by telling her to think about something serious, but it was to no avail. She erupted in another peal of laughter, which broke Bill's resolve to hush the laughing woman. "Great", muttered Tory, clearly not amused at the display behind her. Bill was able to get a hold of himself and spoke out to her. "Tory, I'd like a minute with the president", he said as he pulled Laura aside. "In private", he added sternly, making it very clear that he was not asking permission. They were in an alcove along the corridor and Laura was still fighting back her giggles. She was so adorable when she laughed...

Bill smiled at her before taking her face in her hands. "Shhh, easy now", he whispered before placing a slow, delicate kiss on her lips. Laura started giggling halfway through the kiss and looked up at Bill, who was no longer laughing. Something about his eyes and his demeanor told her that he was not trying to make a joke in this moment and she held his gaze, green eyes meting blue eyes. She searched for something to say but she found no words; instead, she found her lips touching his again in a deeper, sweeter kiss.

When they broke away, her chest felt warm and she felt happy- truly happy- for the first time in weeks. Laura smiled at Bill and placed a shorter kiss on his lips. "Thank you", she whispered before kissing him again, this time wrapping her arms around his neck. He smelled delectable and she wanted nothing more than to engulf herself in Bill Adama. A few seconds and many kisses later, Bill broke away slowly. "I would much rather stay here, believe me, Madam President, but I believe there's a dirtbag you need to go wipe the floor with", he said with a smile. "Only if you promise me we'll finish this later", Laura answered before giving Bill another quick kiss. "Deal", he answered as he stepped into the corridor.

Laura adjusted her blue suit before stepping out in front of Bill, a smile sitting comfortably on her lips. Her smile grew as she walked past him but she was able to keep herself under control. Bill chose to remain at the back of the party when they all regrouped, finding that he rather enjoyed his view of the president's backside. They arrived at the debate room and Tory entered first, followed by Laura and a couple of government officials. Bill stayed in the back, and while he was focusing on Laura and her radiant performance, he was more focused on what he was going to do to keep his promise to his president.


End file.
